Sleeping Sun
by beelzemongirl
Summary: When the Volturi try to kill Bree, they get the surprise of their lives when it turns out that she's telekinetic. They take her back to Volterra and Aro approves of her. what does the future hold? Perhaps another shot at love... Bree/Felix later
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 1  
**

_The Sun is sleeping quietly once upon a century. _

"Pity…you missed one".  
At Jane's words, all eyes were turned on Bree. She had tried to remain unnoticed and as quiet as possible, but when standing in the face of fear itself, it was kind of hard not to be noticed. Bree knew all about Jane and her comrades, how they had wanted the Army to succeed in destroying the Cullen Coven. Jasper stepped up next to her and appeared as if he were willing to defend her.  
"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender" Carlisle told Jane.  
She didn't appear amused. "That wasn't yours to offer".  
Her red eyes fell on Bree who looked back at Jane and then at Jasper again. She wasn't trying to look afraid, but it was hard. Never before had Bree been so afraid of anyone or anything.  
"Why did you come?" Jane demanded.  
Bree kept her mouth shut, determined not to say anything. Jane smiled a little and pain like no other shot through Bree's body. She screamed in pain and terror. This wasn't good at all.  
"Who created you?" Jane asked.  
Bree was in too much pain to answer. She was on the ground, screaming in agony. Behind Jane, Felix flinched lightly. He knew what that was like, to be subjected to Jane's power. It made him both hate and respect the girl. Jane had used her ability on him recently, when he had wanted to tell Aro about all of this mess. He hadn't hated her so much before then. He hated her guts now, whatever guts were left in her. At least she had a good reason to do it to him. But this…this was just torture. He was about to step in, but Esme beat him to it.  
"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know" she said.  
Jane stopped and looked at Esme coldly. "I know".  
Felix had to work hard to suppress a growl. The girl was still on the ground writhing. But she managed to fight through the pain enough to answer.  
"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe".  
"Her name was Victoria" Edward told Jane, "Perhaps you knew her".  
"Edward…if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"  
Jane stared for a moment before answering. "Of course".  
A lie…Felix growled softly. And to think he had to go along with that. He looked at the girl on the ground before them and she looked back up at him, a little pleading in her eyes. She was pleading with him for her life. It was a shame that he would have to end her. He made a promise to himself that he'd make it as quick and painless as he could for her. She had endured enough because of Jane.  
"Felix" speak of the devil she addressed him. He stepped up to do his job.  
"She didn't know what she was doing" Esme proclaimed, "We'll take full responsibility for her".  
"Give her a chance" Carlisle said.  
"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human" Jane replied.  
"The date is set" Bella replied, looking a little scared herself.  
All the while Felix stared down at the girl. She was so small, but she had a strength that he admired. She was trying to get up and she succeeded with little effort. Jane looked surprised.  
"Well now, look at this. The Young One manages to stand after all that. I'm shocked. No one has ever been able to stand up so quickly after what I just did to you. Impressive…but not enough. Felix, take care of that. I'd like to go home".  
He stepped up, and she began to get even more scared. He saw the fear in her eyes and then…it was like he was pushed away from her. Bree looked confused. How did that happen? Did she do that? How did she manage to move him away from her? The Volturi even looked confused.  
"How did you do that?" Jane demanded.  
"Jane stop asking all those damn questions! God, I'm shocked you haven't caught on yet!" Felix got up and stood next to Jane.  
"Caught on to what exactly?"  
"The girl…she has a power…Telekinesis…she moved me with just her mind".  
"You're not serious?" Jane growled.  
"I'll prove it" Felix looked at Bree, "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you, just gonna prove a point. Relax".  
Bree calmed herself as Felix made his way toward her. Unlike the first time he tried to approach her, he wasn't repelled from her. When he was next to her, he looked at Jane.  
"See? Aro might want this".  
"Telekinesis…have you ever been able to do this before?" Jane asked.  
"No…that was my first time".  
"She needs to be trained. Who else better to train her than us?" Carlisle took a chance.  
"No…not this time. It appears you're going to have a whole house soon. I wouldn't want you to be over crowded Carlisle. Give the girl to us. We'll see what we can do with her" Jane took her own chance against him.  
Carlisle looked at Bree and then Felix. The huge vampire nodded at him, ensuring her safety in his mind. He'd keep her safe as long as he could. Carlisle looked back at Jane.  
"Very well. I'm depending on either Aro himself or Felix here to tell me what happens".  
"We'll make sure to tell you" Jane looked at Bree, "Come…now…unless you want another dose of pain".  
Bree took a step forward and then looked at Felix. He nodded reassuringly at her. She sighed heavily and followed after Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Felix stayed by her side. He wasn't going to let her escape or let the others hurt her or even leave her behind. He'd look after her, as promised.  
Bree closed her eyes tightly. "Please…please help me through this" she begged in her mind.  
She couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 2**

_Wistful oceans calm and red, ardent caresses laid to rest…_

Bree knew she should've been afraid, but oddly enough, she wasn't. The big guy, Felix his name was, was right next to her, a look of what appeared to be determination on his face. Bree followed Jane and her comrades to the Volturi throne room, where three vampires sat in waiting. In the center was a tall black haired one. He was thin and his eyes red like hers. Bree sighed quietly. The one to his right was also tall, but he was blonde haired. To his left was another dark haired vampire that appeared to be fairly old who, like the other two, had ruby eyes.  
"You brought one back…I would've thought you'd destroy them all, Jane" the middle one said.  
"Master…she has an ability and a very interesting one at that".  
"What is it?" he rose and approached Bree.  
Jane paused a moment. "Telekinesis. She can move objects and people with her mind".  
"Excellent…astounding…wonderful. I'd like to see this. What is your name, little one?" he asked.  
"Bree Tanner".  
"Well Bree Tanner, do you mind showing us your gift?"  
"I don't know if I can do it again" Bree answered.  
"What?"  
Felix stepped up. "It only came up when I was threatening to kill her. It's activated by fear or other strong emotions, but then again that's just a guess".  
"Then make her scared, Felix".  
Felix looked down at Bree threateningly and she stepped back, a solemn look on her face. He stepped closer and fear took over the solemnity. Bree closed her eyes tightly as he got closer. When she opened her eyes again, Felix had been flung across the room. The black haired vampire was impressed.  
"Lovely…excellent display, Bree Tanner. Astounding…perhaps we could make use of your gift, young one, if you would let us".  
Jane looked as if she had an objection, but she kept her mouth shut. Bree assumed that she figured that it was better to just agree with this vampire than to object.  
"Do you mean…that I join your coven?" Bree asked.  
"Precisely".  
Bree thought about it for a moment. She didn't have anywhere else to go, and this vampire appeared to like her and her ability. She just had to be trained a little more.  
"Alright. I'll join…but I think I'll need some practice with this ability" she told him.  
"Of course. Do you think that I wouldn't let you train? My guards here will be the ones to train you".  
"Thank you" Bree said.  
"Now…you all must be exhausted. Rest well…you will need it to train this one" he told the others.  
"Yes Aro" the others said and turned to walk away.  
"But Felix do you mind staying here for a moment?" Aro asked.  
"Of course. Whatever you need, master".  
"Do you need me?" Bree asked.  
"No young one. Go ahead and find a room for you to stay in. Take any you like and it is yours. Oh and Bree, if you need anything, anything at all, ask and you shall receive".  
"Thanks…" Bree followed after Jane, Alec, and Demetri.  
When they were gone, Felix turned to Aro. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Allow me to ask what your thoughts are on the young one" Aro told him.  
Felix looked at him for a moment. "She has potential. We just need to give her a chance to try to find a way to put her power to good use and teach her how to use it on a wider scale. She will make an excellent guard. Allow me to ask why you wanted to know my thoughts when you could've just read them".  
"Well Felix, some things just can't be shared through a simple mind reading. And I know you wouldn't lie to me, especially not on this matter. I have a favor to ask of you".  
"And that is?"  
"Look after the girl. Jane despises her greatly and I can't afford having them kill each other. I want you to oversee the girl's training as well".  
"I will do all these things and more if you allow it".  
"Brilliant. I know I can always count on you. Now go. You might need the rest as well".  
"Thank you Aro" Felix turned and walked out.  
When Felix was gone, Caius and Marcus spoke up.  
"You realize what you're setting him up for?" Caius asked.  
"The girl already has an attachment to Felix" Marcus added.  
"Just what they need. She merely looks to him for security, nothing more. I know what it is that I am doing, brothers. Bree Tanner will be among the greatest of guards. We just need to have patience for her, which Felix has in abundance. And if he grows attached to the girl, so be it. It would give them each motivation for what it is they do and what they will do".

Bree was waiting outside a room when she saw Felix to passing by her. She looked at him and he looked back at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you keep being the sort of guinea pig for my power. I really wish he would've put Jane in that last demonstration. Not you".  
"All is well. You are forgiven, young one. Why are you waiting outside? That room is unoccupied".  
"I…uh…I kinda can't get in".  
Felix raised an eyebrow and went to the door, examining the doorknob. It was locked.  
"Hold on" Felix got out a key (a master key he received from Aro a few years before) and unlocked the door.  
"Thanks" Bree said appreciatively.  
"Anytime. Just don't lock it when you leave and you should be fine".  
"What if someone tries to steal something?"  
"Aro doesn't tolerate thieves. If anyone steals anything from your personal space, tell him and he'll find the thief as quickly as possible. Like he said, if you need anything, ask and you shall receive".  
"Thanks. Well…um…have a nice rest I guess"  
"You too Bree".  
With that, Bree went into her room and closed the door and Felix continued on his way to his, unable to get the image of this strange, yet sweet, girl out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 3**

_For dreams I hold my life. For wishes I behold my nights…_

Bree woke to the sound of Felix's voice calling her name. She rose quietly and found his ruby gaze staring at her.  
"About time you woke up" he said.  
"How long was I asleep?" she asked.  
"You slept the whole day through. It's night now if you want to go hunting, feel free. But I will be coming with you".  
"That's fine. I'm used to hunting in a group".  
"Great. I shall meet you outside".  
"Wait…uh…could you wait for me outside in the hall? In fact I don't think we need to wait. I don't need to change…do I?"  
"It's recommended".  
"I don't have any other clothes".  
"I beg to differ. Some of our human workers here…they went out and got you some clothes. I'll wait for you outside in the hall. Don't take too long" Felix walked out, leaving Bree alone to change.  
When he left, Bree looked in her closet and found several lovely black dresses that would fit her perfectly. In the back of the closet was a black hooded cloak with a white gold chain in it. She picked up the chain first and found that the pendant was the Volturi crest. She slipped it on and oddly enough it felt right around her neck. She then changed into a black dress that really caught her attention. She slipped that on too and then the cloak. She met Felix right outside the door.  
"I told them the cloak would fit you" Felix said with a hint of a smile.  
"Does it look okay?" Bree asked.  
"It looks…brilliant on you Bree. Of course appearances don't really matter when you're on a hunt".  
"Right…so what exactly are we hunting?"  
"Humans, of course".  
"What kind of humans?"  
Felix paused and looked at her for a moment. An expression of confusion etched across his face. "What do you mean what kind of humans?"  
"Well Riley…he would make us hunt dreg kids most of the time".  
"Dreg kids?"  
Bree started laughing when he said "Dreg". She couldn't help it. It sounded funny coming from Felix. He looked confused again. Bree stopped laughing for a bit.  
"You know…drug dealers and bad people. People who don't have families. People like that. Oh, and don't ever say Dreg again. It sounds funny coming from you".  
Felix rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Shall we leave?"  
"Yeah" Bree followed Felix out of the castle and into the streets of Volterra.  
Felix had to admit, he liked Bree. She had an interesting ability, and her personality was a lot more human than what he had expected. She was awfully calm around him. It was as if he trying to kill her never happened. She had forgiven him…quickly. He wondered why.  
They soon came across a couple of "dregs" walking out of a local pub, drunk off their asses. They smelled foul, but Felix had to ignore that. This was what Bree was used to, so he'd adjust a little for her. Wait…why was he adjusting for her? This was odd…really odd…  
Bree crouched low, her fangs showing. She was ready to feed. Felix went ahead and let himself feel the hunger for the blood. He knew he would hate this. Why he was still doing it bothered him. She jumped off the rooftop to one of the drunks and easily took them out. Felix did the same for the other. They both fed and it actually wasn't as bad as Felix thought it was going to be. And to think…they were useless humans, the kind who didn't have families waiting for them. So…guilt free.  
"You still thirsty, Bree?" Felix asked, lighting the bodies.  
"Nah…Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to see the city".  
This surprised Felix too. She wanted to see all of Volterra…all of his city. He smiled in her direction.  
"_Allora mi permetta di mostrare la citta, Bree_".  
Bree appeared to be confused and Felix laughed before translating. "Then allow me to show you the city, Bree".  
She smiled and took his hand. "How do you say, please do in whatever language that was?"  
"Italian…and it is Per favore".  
"Right…Per favore, Felix"  
"Volentieri".  
They went all over the city, checking things out as they came along. They went over rooftops and finally stopped at a cathedral not too far away from the castle.  
"Oh my god!" Bree stopped and looked out, "This is beautiful. I'll bet we can see the whole city from here!"  
"No. From one of the towers at our castle, you can see the whole city. But other than that, yes, this cathedral has the best view in all of Volterra. I come here whenever I need to think. Well, I and Demetri both come here. It is beautiful".  
Bree sighed. "I could stay up here forever".  
Felix chuckled. "There are days I wish I could".  
"Well why not? It would make a nice home".  
"I am loyal to Aro. Besides, people believe that vampires are repulsed by holy ground".  
"Well that doesn't mean you can't stay here. I mean, he doesn't need you all the time, right?"  
"No…but still. I need to be available at all times to do as he commands".  
"So if he told you to go stick your head in a toilet, would you?" Bree meant it as a joke.  
Felix paused before answering. "I…don't know".  
Bree laughed. "Dude, I was just joking! I wouldn't expect you to actually do that, and god knows Aro wouldn't ask you to do that!"  
Felix found himself laughing as well, something he hadn't done in years. And for once it wasn't something violent related. Wow…this girl was just full of surprises. When they calmed down, the two realized dawn was near.  
"We have to go back now, Bree" Felix told her.  
"Can we hang there too?" Bree asked.  
"Hang?"  
"You know…spend time together. I actually like you. You're really cool, Felix".  
"Uh…thank you I guess".  
"So can we?"  
"Well, we probably going to have to. I have to train you".  
"Train me?"  
"Your telekinesis…Alec, Jane, Demetri, and I have to help to teach you control and how to use it in battle".  
"Right…you think I'll learn fast?"  
Felix smiled reassuringly and took her hand. "You'll do just fine".  
Bree smiled back and then looked down at their intertwined hands. She blinked and she immediately found herself thinking of Diego. Oh god…Diego…what would he think of her now? Would he think her a traitor? What would he think of Felix? She trembled a little and moved her hand out of his.  
"Are you alright?" Felix asked.  
"Yeah…I was just thinking is all".  
"About?"  
"Just someone I knew, that's all".  
"Was it human?"  
"No…he was like me…a vampire. He and I…we…he loved me…and I loved him…very much".  
Felix paused a moment. "What happened to him?"  
Bree sighed and looked in her new friend's eyes to find curiosity and, shockingly enough, compassion mixed. "He was killed…Riley and that Victoria killed him".  
"Oh god…Bree I'm so sorry".  
And honestly he was. Felix could see the hurt and pain etched in Bree's features. She had truly loved this Diego guy, even now. A bitter sting of envy grew in him, but he suppressed it. There was no point in envy. He thought of something else to say.  
"If there's anything I can do…anything I could do…I would".  
"No one can do anything, Felix…I've gotta learn to accept that. And I think, with some help, maybe I can".  
"Bree…"  
"Yeah?".  
"I think you're amazing".  
"What?"  
"You're amazing. You're so small, but you're so strong. You've faced so much and yet you're still willing to get on with things. If I lost…if I ever lost someone I…you know…I don't think I'd be able to get out of the despair of it".  
"Felix…Did you ever lose someone you loved?"  
He nodded. "I lost everyone…but since I can't remember, the pain is gone…and there's just this nothingness. It's all a big hole and I can't see in it".  
Bree hugged him, trying her hardest not to squeeze. Felix didn't know what to make of it. He stared blankly at her at first. But after a while, he embraced her in return. He looked up, wondering if Diego was watching over them. Felix closed his eyes and thought a little vow to himself and to Bree's Diego.  
"Ti prometto…mi si prendera cura di lei…lo guiro".

**A/N: Alright, a quick translation here. Ti Prometto…mi si…prendera cura di lei…lo guiro means "I promise…I will look after her…I swear it". I don't know about you, but I'm actually starting to think that if things were a little different, something like this could've happened. Anyway, hope you like the story so far. Next chapter: Bree's training begins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 4**

_The truth, at the end of time, losing faith makes a crime…_

"Drill again, Bree" Felix instructed, "Stay focused. Don't let anything intimidate you".  
"I'm trying…but it's hard".  
Alec, Demetri, and Jane watched as their giant comrade was training the young one. Jane sighed with annoyance while the boys watched with interest, especially Demetri. Bree closed her eyes and tried to block out the fact that they were watching. Felix kept coming back to mind. She wanted to please him, make him proud of her. She was determined, more so than she had been in a while.  
Felix watched as the vase moved off of its stand. He smiled, pleased with Bree's progress. Things were going awfully smooth all morning. Bree had a little trouble at first, but now she was doing better, much better.  
"There you go Bree, open your eyes. See what you did" Felix told her.  
Bree opened her eyes and for a brief second and the vase crashed to the floor, breaking to several pieces. Bree gritted her teeth and lowered her head in disappointment. She had a good strong feeling that the other three were laughing at her. Speaking of which, Jane suddenly smiled, and pain once again shot through Bree.  
"HEY!" Felix yelled, "Jane, back off! This isn't your training session! Leave her be!"  
"Just giving her a sample of what to expect from me. Learn from your mistakes Bree. Don't lose focus for anything…not even when your tutor asks" Jane said and stopped.  
Bree was on the ground writhing as if Jane had violated her in some way. Felix came over and stood over his pupil, glaring daggers at Jane.  
"Leave her be, Jane. You'll be lucky if I don't report this to Aro".  
"Go ahead…you know he'll agree with me anyway".  
"Hey, stop fighting so that he can get his training with her done. I would like to train her myself" Demetri cut them off.  
The Tracker took up another object, a simple ball, and put it in his hand in front of Bree. "Alright…I want to see if you can get this out of my hand and into yours without dropping it. Think you can do it?".  
"I think so" Bree closed her eyes and focused on the ball she knew was in front of her.  
The four guards watched with held in breath as the ball floated in Demetri's hand. Bree breathed hard out of her nose and the ball floated a little ways away from his hand. She outstretched her hand and the ball landed there. She opened her eyes.  
"Oh my god, I did it!" Bree yelled excitedly and smiled widely.  
She looked at the guards. Demetri had a ghost of a smile on his face. Alec and Jane looked impressed. Felix was grinning ear to ear. He hadn't lost faith in her. No…he was proud of her.  
"Simplicity is the key, Felix" Demetri said.  
"I'll remember that" Felix replied.  
"Our turn, sister" Alec told Jane.  
"I know. For our kind of training, you will need a partner".  
"Make your choice" Alec told her.  
Bree looked at Demetri and then Felix. She wanted the fight to be fair, so she chose Demetri. Jane and Alec looked at him approvingly.  
"Now in this session, you will learn that since we are a coven, we have to work together, cooperatively" Jane explained.  
"Well yeah, common sense tell you that" Bree said.  
Jane looked at her fiercely and then smiled. Bree screamed and fell to the ground. Felix was about to step in again, but she stopped before he could.  
"Don't…get smart…with me. Understood?"  
Bree was gasping in pain, even though Jane only smiled for barely a minute. But after a few minutes, she got up and stood again.  
"That never ceases to amaze me…the fact that you can stand after taking all that".  
"I don't know how I do it. It just comes naturally" Bree told her.  
"Which might actually serve you well".  
"Great".  
Alec and Jane taught Bree how to actually fight without using an ability. Bree couldn't believe just how strong they were. Jane could beat her even without smiling. While Bree was challenging Jane, Demetri was focused on Alec. Both of them were, to her surprise, evenly matched. They even seemed to be having fun with this.  
After a few minutes of this, the two traded off opponents. Alec was full of surprises. At one point he seemed to be going easy on her and then fighting her again at semi-full force. He didn't want to break any of her limbs off, so he was careful. At one point, Bree managed to get Alec on his back, and he started pleading for mercy, which Bree granted.  
It didn't escape Jane's attention. She smiled at Bree and another punishment was dealt. She fell to the floor screaming in agony. A few minutes of it passed and Jane explained her action.  
"The Volturi never show mercy. No matter how much one begs" Jane told her.  
"Why?" Bree managed.  
"Because we don't need a criminal vampire taking advantage of us. We don't believe in second chances. You and that Bella girl are our first two to get chances. We don't want that again" Alec answered, "So no matter what…no mercy".  
Well at least it made sense. Bree stood and dusted off her clothes. She looked at Felix and he nodded as if he knew what she was thinking. Bree looked at Alec and focused with her eyes open. The next thing Alec knew was he was flying through the air. He hit a far wall and was about to fall until Bree moved as swift as she could and nailed him to the ground, her hands at his neck as if to break it. After a minute, she released him and looked at Jane.  
"Better?" she asked.  
"Much better, actually. You're improving faster than I thought you would. I'm impressed".  
Bree nodded in response. Behind her, Alec got up again and took her down the same way she did to him. She didn't stand for it. Bree pushed Alec off of her and then kicked him in his chest to the floor. She stood with one foot on him.  
"Got you again. Nice sneak attack though" Bree credited him.  
"You're full of surprises yourself, Bree" Alec replied.  
After that, Bree helped Alec to his feet and the training session for the day was done.

"Man that was so cool! I didn't know I could do that, and the thrill of it…god, Felix, it was so cool!" Bree was ecstatic as she walked around the castle with Felix.  
"I saw it all. You're a lot faster than the rest of us, even me. It was almost like you were teleporting".  
Bree smiled up at him. "Maybe I was".  
He looked at her skeptically. "I doubt it".  
"Why?"  
"Because teleportation is impossible even for us".  
"Now that I doubt".  
"Why?"  
"Because…well…I like to think anything's possible now".  
"That's because you're a newborn. Reality will set in sooner or later".  
"But right now, reality's kinda bended for me".  
"I can tell".  
"I think Jane is starting to respect me…"  
"And Jane's respect isn't easily won. I'm impressed".  
Bree smiled a little shyly. "Thanks".  
"No problem. So…are we gonna hunt together again tonight or no?"  
"Well, my throat's not burning yet, so I'm good. I really would like to go stargazing".  
"Then let's do that".  
Bree stopped and looked at him strangely. Felix looked at her confused.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Um…you really want to?"  
"Of course. I can't remember the last time I actually just went out to look at the stars".  
"Cool" Bree smiled again, "So see you tonight?"  
"Yeah".  
Bree smiled and headed down to her room, leaving Felix alone in the hall, his feelings bundling in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 5**

_I wish for this night time to last for a lifetime…._

Bree and Felix made their way outside the castle to the cathedral they were at the night before. They lied down on the stone balcony floor and looked up at the sky. Bree scanned her eyes all over the sky, looking for one particular star.  
"There it is" Bree pointed to the brightest star.  
"What is that?" Felix asked.  
"Sirius…the Dog Star".  
"What's so special about it?"  
"It's the brightest star in the night sky. It's also the eye of the constellation Canis Major".  
"Actually it's more toward the ear…"  
Bree was quiet for a moment. She playfully hit Felix's arm. "Shut up".  
"No…"  
They both burst out laughing. It was the first time Bree truly felt happy since before Diego had died. It had been the first time Felix had laughed in centuries. He smiled at her and Bree smiled back.  
"_Tu non cessano mai di stupirmi_"  
"What's that mean?" Bree asked.  
"You never cease to amaze me".  
"I'm not that amazing".  
"Well to me you are. Well…maybe fascinating is more the word".  
"How?"  
"You're not like us at all Bree. You're a lot more…human".  
"Well I'm only three months old, Felix".  
"It doesn't matter. Not to mention the fact that I almost killed you and yet…here WE are".  
Bree sat up. "And you act like that matters? You didn't do it".  
"No but I didn't hesitate to. You should be hating me".  
"How can I hate you? How can I hate any of you? You, Alec, Demetri, even Jane…and Aro and all them…you guys have done so much for me. I owe you guys a lot for that".  
"But me…me? I tried to kill you, Bree".  
Bree sighed. "You know…you really need to learn to leave the past in the past. I forgive you, Felix. I've forgiven you since…well…since you didn't".  
"Why?"  
"Because…well…it's hard to say. You just have this thing about you that I can't quite figure out. But I like it. It makes you…gentle..."  
Gentle? Felix? That didn't sound like him at all. But yet this young vampire thought he was gentle. He was being nice to her because she was his new comrade, merely.  
He had to ask himself if that was what he really thought of her. Bree was…fascinating, as he had said previously, but she was so much more than that. So much more that he wouldn't admit, even to himself. She was great, brilliant, and beautiful in her own unique way. She wasn't like the others. She wasn't like him. She was smart and wonderful in every way. She was fairly well controlled for a Newborn. She wasn't just his comrade…she was his friend.  
But yet…every time he looked at her, something stirred inside him. Something that felt dormant, but was waking up slowly. What was it? A part of him enjoyed this girl and her uniqueness, loved it even. But the Volturi guard part of him was fighting that…  
And losing badly.  
"Thanks Bree. There's a lot to like about you" Felix finally said.  
"Like?"  
"Well…like I said, you're not like us. You're nothing like us. You're…unique…and that's what I like best about you".  
"Thanks"  
"No problem. Just being honest".  
Bree found herself wondering about her friend. She knew that he was doubting himself. She could hear it in his voice, which, she noticed, had gone soft over the past few days when addressing her. Why was that? Did she really have a friend in this vampire?  
"Felix…what do you really think of me?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I just wanna know".  
"Bree…like I said: You're unique and I like that".  
"Oh okay. Hey" Bree looked up again, "There's Orion".  
"Oh yeah…I used to always look to that".  
"Why?"  
"I was a warrior once…Like he was. He was a hunter, I know, but he was a warrior too".  
"For Artemis, he was".  
"Because he was her friend".  
"No…because he loved her. Just not in the way Apollo thought".  
"What'd he think?"  
"That he wanted to get in her pants. Orion loved Artemis, but not in a sexual manner. It was more like a teenaged puppy love I think".  
"It makes sense".  
"It's my favorite story…you know…wouldn't it be something if we were like Orion and Artemis?" Bree asked with a slight smile, "I mean, we are kinda like them".  
"Well, we're both hunters, but we're both immortal. There's no such thing as a giant scorpion, and, as far as I know, you don't have a twin brother".  
"True, but I meant the friendship part. We're close enough like how they were".  
"That makes sense too" Felix sat up, "You know, come to think of it, I haven't had a lonely since I met you. We're always together and it's somewhat creepy".  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been around a lot longer than you have"  
"How long?"  
"About…two thousand years".  
"Holy crap! I'm sixteen and three months. Damn…"  
"I don't think it would look right to a lot of people"  
"So? Who cares what they think. You're my best friend, Felix. I don't regret anything since coming here. And you know what, I haven't been lonely since I met you".  
"But you still think about Diego a lot".  
"Yeah, but that's different, Felix. I loved Diego. I wanted us to start our own coven someday when all that mess with Victoria and Riley cleared up".  
"Do you still want to start your own coven?"  
"Well…There's not much point to it now. I'm one of you guys. I wouldn't leave. I don't have anywhere else to go".  
"You can always go back to the Cullens".  
"I actually considered that. But…I decided against it".  
"Why?"  
"Because then you wouldn't be there. It's just…it's weird. It wouldn't be the same without you".  
"Why? What's so special about me that holds you here?"  
"Well what's holding you here? Do you not have anywhere else to go?" Bree countered.  
Felix went quiet for a moment. Did he really want to tell her the truth? Did he want to tell her that it was Chelsea's power that held him to Aro and kept him from her? He didn't like lying to Bree, not when she had been so honest with him.  
"There's another guard…her name's Chelsea".  
Bree suddenly looked at him attentively. There was another girl besides Jane? She hadn't known that. And she was holding Felix here? All this time, Bree thought she was the one keeping him here…A stab of pain went through her chest, something she only felt once after Diego died.  
"Oh….okay…"  
"Is something wrong?".  
"No…nothing's wrong. Just thinking".  
"Well anyway…Chelsea has this power. She makes all of us stay completely loyal to Aro. So none of us can leave even if we wanted to".  
"That's terrible…"  
"That's the way things are".  
"Well they shouldn't be. You guys should be here because you want to be here and you want to uphold the laws. You shouldn't be forced by someone else's power. That's just wrong".  
"When you're trained, you'll also be subjected to Chelsea's power".  
"Like hell I will! Felix…it's not necessary. As long you're here, I'm here. Surely Aro's gonna see that".  
"And it might also become a problem".  
"Why?"  
"He might think that…he might think that you want to be my mate".  
"And that's a bad thing why?"  
"We're not allowed to have mates because Aro thinks they'll be a distraction. I'm not even supposed to be out here with just you alone. Next time Aro touches me, he's gonna see all this".  
Bree paused. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me".  
"It's not gonna be me that'll be in trouble. It'll be you and that's what I'm afraid of".  
"You're afraid for me?" Bree asked a little surprised.  
"Why wouldn't I be, Bree? You're one of my comrades now and I care about each and every one in my own way. Except Jane, she can burn in hell. I don't care".  
"I hear you on that. Look Felix…let's get this fact straight here: We don't wanna be mates, just friends, right?"  
"Exactly"  
"And now Aro will see that and we have nothing to worry about".  
"Not right now anyway. But still…Just be careful, Bree. I mean it".  
"I will, I promise. But only if you're careful yourself, Felix".  
"I'll be alright".  
"Good. We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less".  
"Right".  
But why was he wishing for it to be something more?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 6**

_The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea…_

Bree and Felix headed back to the castle in silence. The feelings inside Felix were flaring. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Bree. If his heart was still beating, it would've been thundering in his chest. He did feel something stirring inside him though. It was soft and it made him feel as Bree had described him: Gentle. As they moved, he kept close to Bree, admiring her features.  
Her black hair was wavy and shined in the moonlight above them. Her eyes glittered like the finest rubies. He noticed a small glitter in her skin. She was beautiful, inside and out. He wanted to touch her, to confirm to himself that she wasn't a dream, that she was real and this was happening. At one point, he couldn't take it anymore. Felix reached out and touched Bree on her arm. She looked at him, startled.  
"I'm sorry…I just had to" he told her.  
"Why?"  
"My hand burned…that's all. You cooled it".  
"Odd…are you okay?"  
"I am now. Sorry I scared you".  
Bree simply smiled and ran ahead of him some ways, challenging him to a race. Felix gladly took the challenge and ran after her.

For the first time in several days, Bree was actually having fun. She and Diego used to race all the time, hoping to hone their skills and such and just for the fun of it. She looked behind her to see that Felix was closing in on her, a beautiful smile on his face. Bree ran a little more ways ahead before he could get to her. She heard Felix snort a little behind her. She laughed.  
She liked to run. It made her feel free. But running with Felix, that was something entirely new. A feeling was burning inside her, building up every time she looked back at him. She felt warm and safe, like with a best friend or even…a lover. The thought caught her off guard and she stopped dead, long enough for Felix to lose control of himself and run her over, knocking them both over and sent them rolling down a hill.  
When they stopped, Felix was on top of Bree and laughing. Bree laughed nervously.  
"We can't keep meeting like this" he said through his laughter.  
"No, we can't. God forbid…"  
Looking up at him, Bree realized just how beautiful he was. His dark hair reminded her of Diego's. His skin sparkled just a little. His ruby red eyes stared down into hers, an unreadable emotion running through them. In a way that Bree didn't dare want to say, Felix took her breath away.  
After a few minutes, he got off of her and helped her to her feet.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah…just thinking is all".  
"Well, we're a little ways away from the castle. Should we go back?"  
"Yeah…I think so" Bree dusted herself off and looked up at Felix. She smiled shyly.  
They walked this time instead, not wanting to repeat their little incident. Every now and then, they would bump into each other and then smile at each other nervously, suddenly looking away. Sooner or later, they arrived back to their home.  
"Hey Bree…do you mind if I walk you to your room? Just a courtesy thing of mine…" Felix asked.  
Bree smiled. "Go ahead"  
He took her hand and they walked back to her room. When they were in front of the door, they both seemed a little disappointed.  
"Well…good night, Felix" Bree said.  
Felix didn't let go of her hand. "Dormi bene, Bree. Possono riposarse in pace il tuo cuore".  
Bree looked at him a little funny. Felix laughed.  
"Rest well, Bree. May peace rest in your heart" he translated.  
"Same to you".  
But before she disappeared into her room, he kissed her hand gently. If Bree could blush, she would've been. Only after that did Felix let go of her hand. She went back into her room without another word, too many thoughts going through her head.  
While she seemed serene and calm to Felix, he was tumultuous inside. The warmth that had been in his chest before was expanding and it was really hot when he kissed her hand. He closed his eyes and his breathing grew heavy. He was leaning against a wall, his head swimming with emotions that he never let himself give into…except now.  
"Oh god…I'm in love….".  
"Felix?" someone cut off his thoughts.  
He turned and saw Demetri standing there, calm as ever. "Is something wrong?"  
"No…which is odd…because usually something is".  
"Such is the way of the world when a man finds love. Let me guess: You're in love with Bree".  
"Damn…yeah".  
"I wouldn't let Aro touch you again. God forbid he finds out".  
"He'll destroy Bree".  
"Exactly. Keep your emotions in check, especially in front of him. Just…be careful, Felix. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt because of this. I consider you my brother".  
"I know. Thanks Demetri. Hey, think you can do me a favor?"  
"Anything".  
"Talk to Bree for me about this whole thing. I wanna know what she thinks of me".  
"Ah…the usual human trick. Very well. I'll discuss this with Bree when we train tomorrow…if we're alone that is".  
"That'll be easy. Alec would only be there if he's needed and Jane hates Bree".  
"Alright. I'll ask her anything you want to know. I'll report back tomorrow evening".  
"Thanks Demetri. You really are a brother to me".  
"Anything to help. Goodnight Felix".  
"Night, Demetri".


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 7**

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun…._

The next morning, Demetri and Bree practiced with her telekinesis, once again with the ball. She was doing better now. Not only could she bring in the ball, but she could also repel it with her mind. Demetri watched her with slight fascination. When she needed a break, he knew that was his time to do his favor for Felix. He sat down against the wall next to her.  
"You're doing great, Bree. You really are. I can't remember the last time I had someone learn as quickly as you do".  
"Thanks Demetri. You're a good teacher".  
"Do you mind if I ask you something a little personal?"  
"Sure. Go ahead".  
"How do you feel about Felix?"  
The question caught her off guard. "Why do you wanna know?"  
"I was just curious. You two spend an awful lot of time together and I was wondering if there was something going on between you two".  
"Nothing's going on Demetri. We're just friends".  
"Not what I'm seeing".  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other, both when you're training and when you're not. See, you have this hope in your eyes when you train. You want to impress him".  
Bree didn't say anything. Demetri knew he got her there and smiled. He continued with his analysis.  
"Then when you're not training, you spend most of your time with him and both of you do your best to avoid Jane. Smart move to be honest. I wouldn't want to be around her either if I were you. Which brings up the question of if you really do care about him or are you using him for protection from her?"  
Bree stood up angrily. "How dare you! I do not use him that way! I'd never do that! That's what Aro does to each and every one of you! I'm not like that! How dare you assume that I am!"  
The ball in her hand flew out and hit Demetri in the head. Bree laughed a little, her anger calmed by the comedic moment. Demetri put the small ball in his pocket.  
"Well, by that alone you answered my question. Thank you Bree. Today's session is over".  
With that said and done, Demetri got up and walked out, leaving Bree utterly confused.

"Well, did you ask her?" Felix asked later when he caught up with Demetri.  
"She has feelings for you, strong ones. She's in denial, but I know better. The girl definitely loves you".  
"Yes!" Felix balled his fist in victory.  
"Well like I said, don't let Aro touch you and…stay away from Marcus. It'll do you both good if he doesn't find out. He has a nasty habit of telling Aro everything".  
"But now you know. Might not wanna let Aro touch you either".  
"You're quite right…but thankfully I know how to keep things from Aro. I'm good with thoughts, you of all others should know that".  
"Well just because you can use thoughts to track people doesn't mean you're good with keeping your thoughts to yourself, Demetri. Aro detects everything".  
"I'll find a way. I'm working on keeping certain thoughts out of my head so that he can't detect them".  
"Really? Well your powers are just expanding aren't they?"  
Demetri shrugged. "What can I say? I'm multi talented".  
Felix rolled his eyes. "Right…".  
"Don't doubt me Felix. You know I could easily track you down".  
"Yeah, but you can't take me down in hand to hand combat".  
"Wanna bet?"  
"How much?"  
"Hm…don't have money, so I can't bet any of that. Do you have anything to bet on?"  
"Not really…"  
"Damn!" they both said together.  
"Let's just forget it" Felix said.  
"Agreed…" Demetri nodded.

Bree was still in the training room, not sure what to think about what had just happened. She had just told Demetri everything. Oh god…what if he told Aro? Bree panicked inside. If Aro knew how she felt about Felix, it would be the end of them. Alec had told her about Didyme, Marcus' mate, who Aro killed to keep Marcus in the Volturi…If Aro did that to Didyme, then Bree couldn't imagine what he'd do to her for loving Felix. He didn't want to lose his best guard because of her. He'd destroy her.  
Or…it could go the other way around. Aro could've very well destroyed Felix for disobeying him. Bree knew that she would never be able to live with herself if something were to happen to him because of her. She couldn't put him in danger.  
She had no choice.  
Bree had to leave the Volturi and fast…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 8**

_Sleeping, weeping, with you…_

Bree's escape was made silently, in the late afternoon just before sunset. She rushed through the empty back streets of Volterra, hoping no one would see her. In her mind, she wanted nothing more than to go back and find Felix, but she knew that if she did that, it'd be dangerous. Felix was in danger because of her. Bree wouldn't have that. She didn't want that. To be honest, she'd die before she let Felix be in danger.

"Bree?" Alec looked into her room and found it empty, "Odd…she's usually here  
"What's going on?" Demetri asked.  
"I can't find Bree" Alec answered, "And I've looked all over".  
Demetri put all of his senses to work. This was when Tracking really came in handy. He tried to sense her, using all his senses, but she wasn't anywhere.  
"Shit!" Demetri ran back to Felix's room where he was calmly reading, "We have a problem!"  
"There's a new thing, Demetri, it's called knocking".  
"No time…Felix….Bree's gone!"  
He instantly rose. "WHAT?"  
"She's gone Felix, she ran off".  
Felix didn't need to hear another word. He ran out, moving past Demetri roughly.  
"You don't know where she is!" Demetri called.  
"I don't care…I'll find her. I have to".  
With that, Felix left and looked around desperately to find Bree. He was soon joined by Demetri, Alec, and Jane. Their close presence didn't go unnoticed by Bree, who only ventured out further. She couldn't go back, no. Felix was in danger as long as she was there. She had to leave to keep him safe. 

But she loved him. Bree wasn't sure if she'd be able to live out the rest of her immortal life without him. She hadn't wanted to admit it before, but she felt a lot stronger for Felix than she had ever felt with Diego. But in the Volturi, love was dangerous, like all things. Bree ran farther in the woods, making sure not to make any sound.  
Meanwhile, Felix was getting anxious. Bree was out there somewhere, alone, lost maybe…scared and without him. Anything could've been happening to her. The thought of someone or something hurting her set him into a frantic fit. His eyes turned jet black as he searched harder and more viciously than his comrades. It didn't go unnoticed.  
"What's wrong with him?" Jane asked.  
"He loves her" Demetri admitted, "He's worried about her".  
"Damn…well…I wish them luck when Aro finds out".  
Felix wasn't paying attention. He needed to find his Bree, his one and only. He started getting more frantic, even violent. He destroyed anything in his way, his chest filling with a pain he had never truly known before. Finally, he crumpled to the ground on his knees.  
"BREE! Bree, where are you? I need you, Bree!" he yelled in desperation.  
It was the truth. He did need her. He needed her to fill the void in his life, to fill the empty hole in what was left of his heart. If he could cry, he would've been. He loved her that much.  
Bree heard his cries, but didn't dare respond. She paused and listened. She could hear the heartbreak in his pleadings, could hear the anguish and pain in his voice. But she was doing this for him. She was going to keep him safe, no matter what the cost. Besides, he was better off without her. She continued on her way, trying to keep his pleadings out of her mind.  
But she couldn't keep them out her heart. The cries only seemed to get closer. At long last, Bree stopped and looked around. No one was there, but still…Why did he feel so near to her?  
"Bree…please…please come back to me…."  
They were close and Bree couldn't find the strength to move. It was like she was glued in place and couldn't escape. She didn't move, even as he appeared across from her in the clearing. He looked like hell, like he had been out there for days, not hours, looking for her. Felix stared at her.  
"Bree…don't go…please don't go….stay with me. Please".  
"I can't. If Aro knew…"  
"He won't know. He wouldn't hurt you. I'd exchange my life for yours, Bree, no matter who threatened you. Bree…I…ti amo..."  
When he said that, Felix fell to the ground, weak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 9**

_Sorrow has a human heart, for my god it will depart…_

Just then, Alec, Jane, and Demetri showed up. Jane looked at Felix and then at Bree. In anger, she smiled in Bree's direction. She fell to the ground screaming.  
"What did you do?" Jane demanded.  
"Sister…calm yourself. She didn't do anything" Alec told her.  
"Stay out of this, brother. This is between me and the girl".  
Bree screeched in pain. "I didn't do anything! He just fell!"  
Demetri looked down at his comrade. He opened Felix's eyelids to find that they were jet black.  
"The girl speaks the truth. He hasn't fed well in several days. We need to get him back to the city and get him fed. The stress of her leaving didn't help either" Demetri explained.  
Jane stopped her torture and helped her comrades bring Felix back. Bree followed behind, shame and slight fear in her eyes.

Felix woke to the warmth of iron tasting blood. He was back in his room, and Demetri was feeding him blood out of a cup.  
"How'd you get it? The blood I mean" he asked.  
"Some human donors around here were generous" Demetri answered, "You slept like the dead".  
"Is Bree alright?"  
Demetri paused before answering, filling the cup with more blood out of several syringes and small bags.  
"She's shaken, but unharmed for the most part. Jane thought she did something to you to make you faint and well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest".  
Felix sat up. "Ugh…remind me to kill her later"  
"There's no need for that. Here…drink. You need it a lot more than I do, no matter how tempting it is. You've been restraining recently. Why?"  
"Bree only takes people from the outskirts of the city. She values human life, unlike the rest of us. It's me trying to adjust to her way of doing things".  
Demetri nodded understandingly. "She heard you".  
"What?"  
"When you said _ti amo_. She heard it".  
"Shit…".  
"It's nothing to worry about. Felix…it's nothing to be ashamed of. Love happens to everyone, including us. We're not soulless like Aro thinks. We may not be human, but we're still human creatures. We think, feel, and sometimes behave like humans. No matter how long we live, that won't change".  
"If Aro ever heard you say that-"  
"I know, I know. He'd want me killed too. But that's just how I think. It won't change just because he doesn't agree with it".  
"You know…with the way you think…I'm shocked you haven't found a mate yet".  
Demetri silenced for a moment as Felix drained another cupful of blood.  
"Mates are hard to find…and even so, the relationship would be complicated because of my duty here. For you and Bree it's easier because you're both one of us, but…"  
"Demetri…are you saying you've got someone in mind who's not one of us?"  
"Oh no. Good god no. I was just making a point".  
"Point made. Thanks for looking after me. I can always count on you".  
Demetri smiled. "Never a problem, brother".  
A knock sounded at the door. Demetri sniffed the air and found Bree's sweet smell. He looked at Felix.  
"It's Bree" he told him.  
"Let her in".  
Demetri looked to the door. "Door's open, Bree".  
With that, Bree walked in. She looked solemn and almost shy, like she was scared to come in. Felix noticed her and looked at Demetri. He wanted to be left alone with her. The Tracker got up soundlessly, nodding to Bree on the way out, and closed the door inaudibly behind him.  
Bree sat down on the bed next to Felix. "Are you okay?"  
"I am now, thanks to Demetri".  
Bree was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing".  
"Why did you run?"  
"I wanted to protect you".  
"From who?"  
"Aro. If he finds out how you feel about me…then it's over…for one or both of us".  
"Then it's a chance we have to take, Bree. I've tried over and over to stop myself from feeling as I do for you, but no matter what…I can't stop. I love you, Bree Tanner. No matter what happens. You're the closest thing to me. I would die before I let Aro touch you, and that's saying a lot".  
"I know, but I don't want you putting your life on the line for me. The last time someone did that they really did wind up dead".  
He didn't need to ask if she was talking about Diego. Her eyes answered that.  
"At least answer me this: Do you, or do you not, feel the same for me as I do for you?"  
"Felix, that's not-"  
"Bree…just answer me is all I'm asking".  
"I don't know Felix. Things have just…everything's happened so fast it's not even funny. I mean, I lost Diego just about four days ago and now you're here…and I don't wanna lose you like I lost him".  
Felix touched her face gently. "You'll never lose me. Ever. You remember that, Bree. I love you…and I just need to know".  
Bree looked thoughtful for a moment. When she thought about it, she did feel a lot more strongly for Felix than she had for Diego. Maybe Felix was really the one for her. Like he had said: It was time to take a chance.  
"I do, Felix. That's why I ran in the first place. I don't want you getting killed because of me. I can't stay until all this blows over. I never got a chance to get over the shock of Diego's death and now-"  
She didn't finish. Felix cut her off by catching her mouth with his. It was both of their true first kisses. After a few moments he let her go and held her in his arms.  
"Don't…leave me…ever again, Bree. Promise me. If we do die because of this, we die together. Promise me".  
Bree snuggled into Felix's chest. "I promise" she whispered.  
Felix sighed with relief and kissed Bree's forehead. He knew that she above all others held the key to his heart…what was left of it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 10**

_I've sailed before a thousand moons, never finding where to go. _

In the doorway, Jane cleared her throat. Bree and Felix turned and looked at her.  
"Aro would like to see Bree now" Jane told them.  
"What about me?" Felix asked.  
"He only asked for Bree".  
"I don't care. I'm going with her" Felix took Bree's hand.  
"Suit yourself".  
Felix and Bree made their way down to the throne room together, hand in hand, unashamedly. But Bree was trembling. This was it. This was what all her hopes would lead to. She sighed quietly. Felix squeezed her hand gently as if to remind her that he was there with her and nothing bad was going to happen.  
They entered the room and Aro rose to the sight of them.  
"Well look what we have here. Young love…You thought I didn't know, Bree" he said, "You ran away, you naughty girl".  
"She did it for me, Aro. I'm the one responsible for her leaving" Felix told him before Bree could answer.  
"Not quite" Caius said, "She left because of you. She feared for your safety".  
Bree shrugged slightly. It was true. She had left Volterra to keep him safe.  
"Regardless. I should be punished, not her".  
"Whoever spoke of punishment, Felix? Granted, I am angered by little miss Bree's actions, but she did it for the right reasons. However…Bree, what you did was serious and was an act of insubordination. So for that, you will be punished" Aro said.  
Felix stepped in front of her. "NO! I'd die before I let you hurt her".  
"Oh…would you now? Interesting. Well, I have no desire to harm Bree".  
"Then what'll you do?" Bree asked.  
"I am going to send you into exile for a month".  
Felix tensed, enraged more. "NO! She's staying here!"  
"I believe that can't be done, Felix. She broke a rule, and it demands consequence. You will not accompany her in her exile".  
Felix was seething, Bree could see that, but he refrained from hurting anyone. Bree stepped in front of him.  
"Where do I have to go?" Bree asked, unafraid.  
"That's where I will be merciful. You will choose where you want to go".  
Bree looked at Felix sadly and sighed. "Forks".  
Aro raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Very well. You will pack and leave. I shall tell Carlisle you're coming".  
"Thank you Aro" Bree walked out, past Felix sadly. Felix stared after her, his heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.  
"Well" Aro said, "Tell your comrades to ready themselves. You're going back to Forks to relay a message".


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleeping Sun  
Chapter 11**

_Two hundred twenty two days of light will be desired by a night…_

"Demetri…we must prepare" Felix reported to his comrade later.  
"What? What's going on?" Demetri asked.  
"Aro has condemned Bree to a month of exile from here. She's going to Forks".  
Demetri was silent for a moment. "Typical".  
Felix sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I just told Bree how I feel and now…oh god, Demetri, I'm losing her".  
"Love and loss go hand in hand, my friend. You would have to learn that eventually. Better now than later I think".  
Felix glared daggers at the Tracker, who then voiced another point.  
"Don't think me unsympathetic, Felix. Believe me; I can imagine that it hurts. But what I'm saying is that you must take it in stride. The separation is not permanent. Be happy of that".  
Felix said nothing, but absorbed his friend's words. "Thank you. But it'll be hard for me to be away from her. I mean, I can't believe this. Three days ago, I was supposed to kill her. Here I am almost four days later, fallen in love with her, and now losing her for a whole damn month!"  
"You have to stay strong, Felix. For both yours and her sake".  
"Thank you, Demetri. Now…if you will excuse me, I need to go see Bree".  
"I'll tell the others we're taking Bree to Forks. Don't worry about anything".  
"Thank you".  
"Anything for a friend".

Bree was in her room, packing a small luggage bag, preparing for a month without Felix. She sighed, thinking of how that was going to be. She didn't want to think of it. Bree would've rather died than live a month without the Volturi Guard she had grown to love.  
Speak of the devil, she caught his scent as he came to her door. "Come in" she called and he stepped in.  
"Pardon my intrusion, Bree…but I really wanted to talk to you".  
"Anytime. Say what you need to say, we've got a little time".  
He looked at her with sad, ruby eyes. His face looked like that of a stone angel. Beautiful, even when he was sad. Bree's heart broke for him. She walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes to caress his face. Felix clasped her hand as it trailed down his cheek.  
"Ti amo, Bree Tanner. You're my world, Bree, and now I'm losing you…it just…." Felix growled in frustration.  
"Shhh…" Bree's voice soothed him, "It'll be okay, Felix. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone".  
"That's impossible, Bree. Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm not usually like this. I haven't felt this way since I was human, and that was centuries ago. Oh Bree…".  
Bree know that if she could cry, it would be for him and inside, she was. Here he was, this large bear of a vampire, metaphorically on his knees before her, begging with his eyes for her not to leave. He was being so sensitive and gentle that she was just about ready to defy Aro's orders and not leave. But she couldn't do that. She had to accept the punishment, even if it broke their hearts in the process.  
"Felix…"  
He looked in her eyes, his sad eyes turning dark. She couldn't stand his sad look anymore. Bree reached up a little higher and put her arm around his neck. Gently she kissed him, a kiss to comfort him. She pulled away after a moment.  
"I love you" she said, "And I want you to know that no matter what happens I always will".  
"Oh Bree…" he kissed her free hand, "I love you more than life itself. You have no idea how long I've waited for something like this to happen to me. No idea at all…"  
There was love in his eyes and tenderness in her voice that Bree almost felt her heart burst. He really did love her.  
"I'll be back. I promise, Felix. I'll be back before you know it".  
"A month will feel like an eternity".  
Bree cuddled into his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry".


End file.
